The Sweet Kind of Falling
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Adam Milligian didn't know how he ended up here but he wouldn't change it for the world. Besides, it sure beat waiting for the mother-fuckin' apocalypse and becoming a meat suit for an archangel. Clare/Adam ficlet.


**The Sweet Kind of Falling**

**Pairings: Adam Milligan/Clare Edwards**

**A Supernatural/Degrassi Crossover.**

**Rated: PG-13/Teen**

**A/N: Adam didn't become trapped in the room with Michael when Dean and Sam got out so it's AU as of Point of No Return and the season finale never really happened yet. Adam definitely didn't say yes to Michael. Three Shot/Parts**

**Part One**

Adam Milligian's blue eyes fluttered open as he awakened with a sharp pain searing through his whole body. His head ached and felt like it weighed a ton and he let out a harsh, shuttering gasp at that. The last thing he remembered was that door shutting as he tried to escape that room with Dean and Sam. His brothers. And that bright, brilliant white light that had shone down on him. He didn't know how he got here or how he was even _alive _much less why there was some really pretty girl, about sixteen kneeling down beside him worriedly with caring, nervous blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" The girl in question asked in a soft, gentle tone of voice. Her hand rested against his shoulder gently, as if to keep him still. "I wouldn't move if I were you. You're pretty badly beat up and you're bleeding. "The best thing you can do is to keep still while we wait for help. How did you even end up out here on the ground anyway? You don't seem like the type of guy who'd go wondering around in a back alley of a place you've obviously never been to before."

Adam swallowed hard and locked eyes with her. "Where am I? I don't even know how I got here."

The nameless girl's eyes widen behind her gold framed glasses and she lets out a huff of breath, batting some short, choppy curls out of her face as she does so. "Oh God!" She muttered softly. "You must have a concussion. Damn it! Where the hell is KC? He was _supposed _to call the police or an ambulance or something. Certainly it couldn't be taking this long. You need to stay awake! What's your name?" She asked of him, trying to conjure up a conversation topic.

He coughed and let out a breathless laugh. Voice ragged, he said, "Adam. Adam Milligian." He lifted a shaky, bloodied hand up from his side for the girl in question to shake, an electric shock running through him at the feel of her soft, warm palm in his own larger, rougher one.

She smiled at him softly, a slight curve of her plush, glossy pink lips. "My name's Clare Edwards and you're going to be okay Adam." She stated in a strong, sure voice for such a small girl that Adam found that he _had _to believe her. Her tiny, barely there smile faded off into a frown as she began process his injuries.

It occured to him that perhaps he shouldn't have told her his name. Not his real name atleast, considering he was supposed to be dead and all and to all the world he was. And there'd be a heck of alot of questions if he was taken to the hospital, considering Clare had gotten a friend to call an ambulance. Something had made him want to be honest with this Clare Edwards girl, though. He didn't know what it was. Couldn't begin to comprehend it. Just like he couldn't comprehend how he could be attracted to her after just meeting her in a rather bad situation. Maybe it was her kidness or how pretty and beautiful she was. He really didn't know.

Just then, a tall teenaged boy appeared behind Clare. He had rather long, shaggy sandy brown hair and catlike green eyes. Obviously the KC guy that Clare had been talking about since she almost immediatly turned to him and asked when the ambulance was going to get there.

"The woman on the phone said that it would only take a few minutes." KC said with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "That was about twenty minutes ago."

"Crap!" Clare huffed out, shoulders slumping in defeat before her eyes went back to KC. "You have your car right?" She asked of him with pleading, hopeful blue eyes.

KC's eyebrows raise up into his hairline and he nods in confusion. "Yeah. Of course I do, why?" He ask of her.

"Well...my car's small. There is no way he can get comfortable in that backseat and we need to get him to the hospital." She toold him carefully as she moved to slip her arm around Adam's narrow waist.

KC's mouth falls open and he stares at her in disbelief as she turns her head to glare at him, short brown hair falling messily into her face and her blue eyes.

"You could help me you know!" She snapped angrily, eye glaring into his own green ones.

He sighed and took a step forward to Adam's other side and slipping his arm around the older guy's waist, helping Clare lead him to the car.

**To be continued...**

**Next: Hospital visits, discoveries, questions, and meeting Alli and Connor.**


End file.
